


¿A dónde?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Será tu turno de elegir cuando tus decisiones serán más inteligentes, Kota. No me importa de dejarte elegir dónde ir, lo que me importa es que los lugares que propones son ridículos.”





	¿A dónde?

**¿A dónde? **

“Oh, ¡anda ya Kei! Hacemos todo lo que quieres por todo el año. ¿Es tan difícil entender que, de vez en cuando, es mi turno de decidir algo también?”

Los dos estaban peleando desde más de media hora, y Kota parecía haber llegado a su punto álgido.

Habían estados juntos por años, y aún peleaban cada vez que tenían que decidir donde pasar las vacaciones.

“Será tu turno de elegir cuando tus decisiones serán más inteligentes, Kota. No me importa de dejarte elegir dónde ir, lo que me importa es que los lugares que propones son ridículos.” explicó, irónico, sentándose en el diván y cruzando los brazos.

“No es ridículo... es solo la montaña. ¿Qué tienes en contra de esa?” le preguntó.

“¿Quién va a la montaña en julio, Kota? La gente va a la playa, y lo mismo haremos nosotros. Rechazo de ir a un lugar más de diez kilometres de una playa.” declaró, alzando una ceja con una expresión tan seria en su cara que Kota casi tuvo gana de abofetearla.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

No tenía intención de pelear por algo tan estúpido, pero no podía fingir de ser de acuerdo con las decisiones de su novio.

Él era lo que había mimado a Kei, y él era lo que iba a hacerle superar ese círculo vicioso.

“¿No podemos buscar un compromiso?” le preguntó tan amablemente como podía, feliz de ver la expresión de Inoo relajarse.

“¿Cómo qué?” preguntó el menor, aún un poco receloso.

Kota se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de pensar en algo rápidamente.

Después pensó a algo que lo hizo sonreír satisfecho.

“Podemos ir en Chiba, ¿no?” propuso. “Está en la costa y tiene montañas también. ¿Qué pienses?”

Kei hizo muecas, lejos de ser convencido.

“No lo sé. Podemos ir a Chiba cuando queremos, está solo a una o dos horas en coche... yo pensaba a algo como las islas del sur. Okinawa, quizás.”

Kota tenía una cara tan oscura que estaba seguro que el menor no la podía ignorar.

“¿Kei?” dijo a su novio, tratando de mantener su voz tan neutral como posible.

“¿Qué?”

“Vamos a ir en Chiba este verano, si lo quieres. Si no te gusta Chiba, si no te gusta la idea de ir en un lugar tan cerca de Tokyo, pues no sé qué hacer. Si tienes algunos problemas, puedes ir por vacaciones solo.” le dijo, escondiendo una amenaza en su frase.

Kei lo miró, enojado.

“No vas a osar dejarme ir solo.”

“Pruébame.” Yabu contestó pronto, y la seriedad de su tono fue lo que impidió a Kei de seguir discutiendo.

“¿Ko?” dijo.

“¿Qué?”

“Me gustaría ir en Chiba contigo.” le dijo, arañando los dientes y forzándose a sonreír.

Yabu asintió, satisfecho.

“Bueno. Puedes elegir donde, si quieres. Soy feliz que estamos de acuerdo sobre algo.” le sonrió, diabólico. “¿No es estar juntos que importa, en fin?” preguntó.

Kei arqueó el ceño, levantándose del diván.

“Oh, vas a ver cuánto será bueno que somos juntos, Ko. Lo verás.”

Salió del cuarto, y solo ahora Kota osó reír.

No pensaba que fuera serio, pero en fin no importaba.

Estaba feliz de haber luchado por sí mismo, por una vez. 


End file.
